The Time Traveler's Wife :Riarkle Edition
by EF-5 Disaster
Summary: What happens when our favorite genius can time travel? Then tiny fragments of his future unfold before his very eyes and the woman he has been pining over since the first grade is his Wife. We also meet crazy new characters and fall in love with the old ones. Please read and review to see how this story unfolds. Rated M for explicit content. A story told in nine parts.
1. Chapter 1: A Very Memorable Birthday

I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters. I hope you enjoy the story.

Rated M, for mature content

The Time Travelers Wife: Riarkle Edition

 **Part One: High School**

 **Chapter One**

 **A Very Memorable Birthday**

Today October 21st, 2019 Farkle Minkus' eighteenth birthday

It's a brisk morning in New York City; there is overcast in the sky, Impending rain according to the weatherman. Farkle was getting ready for the day. He smelt the chocolate chip Pancakes his mother would be cooking him for his birthday. Farkle went downstairs to see his parents, siblings and Riley all sitting at the breakfast table. A large stack of pancakes sat in his spot. Riley was seated in the chair next to his. It was a long standing tradition that Riley would have pancakes with Farkle on his birthday. Even Farkle's older siblings Nova and Felix came to celebrate his birthday. They are twins and are twenty-one years of age.

"Happy Birthday! Farkle!" Riley screamed giving him a hug, as she jumped out of her seat. She was dressed in jean, converse, a graphic tee of a purple kitten and a jean jacket.

"Thank you, Riley." Farkle was looking back about his recent break-up from his first girlfriend Isadora Smackle. Smackle had feelings for Lucus, Lucus had feelings for her. But Farkle was relieved too because he had feelings for someone amplify. Maya was dating Josh and Zay was seeing a girl he met online. Riley was dating Charlie. Farkle was the only one in the friend group who wasn't seeing someone. But he wasn't going to let that ruin his day.

"You and Riley should date." Felix said with a huge grin on his face as he stuffed a bite of pancakes into his mouth. In that moment Riley backhanded Felix's head.

"Lix, you know I am seeing Charlie. I have been for six months."

"Things can change Riley." The six foot young man got up from the table with his empty plate in hand to go wash his dish. Before Riley could respond, Felix was already walking out the door. Farkle glanced over stealing a glance at Riley who was blushing. But when she locked eyes with Farkle she caught herself, and brushed it off.

"We better go to school Riles." Farkle said. "Thanks for the pancakes Mom, delicious like always." Farkle got up and he was a towering height of six four now and then he leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek. Farkle then grabbed his school bag, Riley followed by saying thank you for the pancakes. Both of them were out the door and now walking to school.

They had walked a few blocks and Charlie had meet up with the duo. Charlie has embraced Riley in a hug. He leaned down and kissed her hello. They took each other's hand and began to walk in step. Farkle had become furious with the PDA and started walking ahead of the couple. Farkle never had an issue with Riley having boyfriends before, but something in him had changed recently, he realized his feelings and he was head over heels in love with Riley. The main reason he broke up with Smackle.

"Happy birthday Farkle, Riley just told me it was your birthday." Did Charlie seriously forget his birthday? They have only been friends since the third grade, Charlie always had feelings for Riley and even now more than ever it threatened Farkle's happiness.

"Thanks Charles." Farkle walked passed Charlie into school. Meeting up with the gang. Smackle and Lucus where embracing one another, while Zay and Maya where chatting amongst themselves. Farkle gave a kill me smile to Maya; As Riley and Charlie walked behind them laughing.

"Happy Birthday Farkle." Maya gave her best friend a hug.

"Thanks can we now go throughout the day without the mention of my birthday now please?"

"Okay, but not until we give you your presents first." Lucus said laughing. Still embracing Smackle around the waist and she had her arms around his neck.

"Fine." Farkle had become overcome with a crazy stomach ache in that moment and he ran for the bathroom. Going into the stall to vomit, Zay and Lucus followed him into the bathroom to make sure he was alright.

"Farkle? You okay? We won't give you gifts if it makes you sick." Zay said in a mocking tone and then Lucus punched him since you heard an "Ow" from Zay. Lucus opened the stall and Farkle was no longer in the stall. Only his one strap backpack remained in the stall.

 **Farkle's POV**

 **Age 18**

The last thing I remember I had gotten a crazy dizzy spell and felt like I needed to vomit and ran into the bathroom. Only to vanish. When I came to a scream from a woman startled me awake. I look up to see a very pregnant Riley looking down at me. She then to the best of her ability tried to help me up. I gave her a real look over. Her long brown locks went down to her back and looked extra gorgeous due to the pregnancy hormones. She wore a beautiful Morganite engagement ring with a halo around the cushion cut and a matching band at the base of the ring. She was still in her morning pajama pants and wore a large shirt around her swelling bump. The whole ensemble wrapped in a bathrobe. She also wore black moccasin slippers.

"I am sorry to have woken you. I just got scared since you just feel on my kitchen floor." She helped me to the counter seat. She then poured me a glass of water. "I bet you have questions." She rested on the chair next to me. She took a comfortable seat in her chair and then started to stroke her bump. Distracting me for a brief moment and I had become enraged thinking someone had gotten Riley pregnant. But this is a future Riley, how is this possible?

"What happened to me? How old are you and how far along are you? Did I time travel?"

"Yes you time travelled, I am going to be twenty- eight soon and I can pop at any moment. The doctor says I am already two centimeters dilated. Happy Eighteenth Farkle." She said stroking her tummy and took a small sip of her water.

"Can you not stroke your bump? I am such an idiot. But it makes me uncomfortable. To see you like this after I just saw you smacking lips with Charlie. I bet he is going to be a good Dad." Riley just chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry. But you don't have to worry about Charlie he is happily married. Not to me. Just to clarify." She sipped on more of her water.

"So it's Lucus then?" Riley shook her head no. "Then who is the father of your baby?" I questioned her.

"Farkle, don't concern yourself with the father of my child. Everything happens in time. It all works itself out, the way it's meant to be." She looked and her belly and smiled a devilish grin at me. How Riley put that last sentence, I know and she knows I am smart enough to put it together that I am the father. Well the future me.

"How did I become the father of your baby? Holy crap this is insane."

"Now Farkle I can't say everything. That would take out all the fun." She then got up from the chair. Waking over to the stove. She took out the pancake mix and had begun to make a stack of chocolate chip pancakes. She then started a pot of coffee. "Want some pancakes?"

"Sure." I then heard footsteps come down the stairs. It was an older version of me. I had massive bed head. I wore blue checkered pajama pants and a white sleeveless shirt. I had no slippers on. The older me went over to Riley and embraced her in a hug from behind. Kissing her neck. She turned around and then Farkle bent down to kiss her good morning.

"Babe, I told you last night to not make me pancakes. You need to rest as much as you can before the baby comes."

"I don't care it tradition that you get Chocolate chip pancakes on your birthday."

"I can't argue with you once you make up your mind, I hope the baby catches a break from our stubbornness." He then kissed her cheek. She handed him a plate of pancakes. He took the seat to me. Riley then gave me a plate of pancakes as well. Riley then waddled over to her seat next to the older me. We all sat in silence; only the melody of silverware clanking against the breakfast plates. The only thing to break it was the coffee maker beeping to signify that the brew was done. Riley went to get up. But the older me had stopped her and he got up. Pouring himself a cup of coffee into a mug. "You want a cup?" he motioned to me.

"Yes, thanks." He poured me a cup as well. Handing it to me perfectly prepared the way I like it, milk and sugar. Farkle also poured Riley a glass of orange juice and handed it to her.

"Babe, I could have gotten juice for myself. I don't need to be doted on. I am not helpless."

"You are just very pregnant, thanks to me and the impromptu New Year's party thanks to Zay. It will be a great story to tell the baby how it was conceived." Farkle said laughing. As Riley slapped his side.

"How was the baby conceived?" I asked because the older me intrigued me in his story telling skills. Riley almost choked on her orange juice.

"You have to find that one out for yourself. But it was a really fun night. Right babe?" Farkle said chuckling.

"I am not here." Riley huffed. "One Farkle is enough to deal with. I am going to take a bath, since my back is aching. Enjoy your company." Riley motioned to take the dishes but Farkle stopped her. So he began washing the dishes. I got up from the chair to help him. The older Farkle had toned muscle and was about two inches taller than I.

"She is a grumpy one huh?" I playfully joked with my older self.

"Its hormones, she is ready for the baby to come. She really has been a trooper. The doctor measured that the baby may be ten pounds at birth. Even when she is heavily pregnant like this she planned a birthday breakfast for me."

"We lucked out, didn't we?" I asked him.

"We sure did, I even know she planned a surprise birthday party for me. She wants to honor ten years of me being a time traveller. She always tries to be one step ahead of me, but that's impossible with me being a time traveller." He chuckles. Riley comes down the stairs in tears. "What's wrong?" Farkle asks her. Grabbing her shoulders softly.

"Farkle I think it's time. I have been having contractions all morning; I didn't want your birthday ruined like this. I even planned you a birthday and everything." She was all hysterics. She had already taken here bath since her hair was wet.

"We are going to have a baby. We have to go to the hospital." Farkle leaned down and kissed Riley; then wrapped her in a hug. "Come on squirt, I need your assistance and if anyone asks, you are my cousin." He looked at me and then turned his attention back to Riley. "Now sweeties don't be upset, this is a happy moment for us. I'll help you get a fresh set of clothes on and we will get the bags."

"We need to call everyone, the party has to be cancelled, and we have to inform them about what's happening. I have to cancel the catering order." Riley spoke softly.

"We will take care of that, leave it to me. You just focus on the delivery of our baby. Owen will need his Mommy ready." Farkle spoke to Riley. Leaving me in the kitchen just standing there twiddling my thumbs. It didn't even feel like five minutes had passed and the both of them were ready to go out the door. "Come on Squirt." My older self called me over. I assisted in getting Riley in the car.

"Farkle, can you make the calls? Since my husband is driving."

"Sure." She then handed the cell phone to me and a list of who to call first.

Phone List:

Mom and Dad, Auggie and Ava

Minkus Mom and Dad, Felix and Lilly, Nova and Cedric

Grandparents

Maya and Josh

Zay and Charlie

Lucus and Smackle

Catering company

Party guest list

"Wow this is a really detailed list. Are Zay and Charlie a couple?" I asked.

"Farkle shut up, and dial the damn numbers. Try to sound like yourself but older, OKAY!" In that moment she was having a contraction.

I called everyone on the list as instructed sounding like my older self. I walked around the lobby of the hospital. Now finished with all the calls; everyone excited about baby Owen Minkus on the way. I sat in the waiting room trying to not be seen, I had forgotten I hadn't given my older self the phone back. So I found the room.

"GET OUT!" Riley yelled at me. I just handed Farkle the phone again. He mouthed sorry. So I went back into the waiting room. Not even half an hour went by Maya, Josh, my parents, Riley's parents, our siblings and their significant others, Lucus, Smackle, Riley's Grandparents, Zay and Charlie. It was the whole damn party.

"Let me guess you are here to see baby Minkus?" the nurse from behind the desk spoke. Everyone shook their heads in agreement. "Good we have a waiting room for all of you. Except Mom of Riley can go back and be with her." I hid my face in a magazine. The once quite waiting room turned into a place of chaos.

It had been about four hours in the waiting room. The older Farkle made an appearance. He was smiling ear to ear. "The doctor says it's almost time for her to push, I have to go back in there now." The waiting room erupted in whoops and hollers. For what seemed like another hour Mrs. Matthews came out into the waiting room. She was so happy. A big grin on her face.

"Owen Minkus has arrived. Mommy and baby are doing well. The nurse told me for us to take an hour lunch and then we will be ready to meet him." In that moment my stomach growled. I was so hungry, but I had no money to get myself something to eat. "Are you coming with us cousin?" Mrs. Matthews spoke softly to me.

"I don't know if I should come too." I squeaked.

"Come on Squirt." Mr. Matthews said to me and I got up from the seat. I caught up with my parents and everyone. I tried to not stick out. I had many people offer to pay for me, but it was Maya and Josh who paid my tab. I got a burger and fries from the hospital café.

We ate and talked amongst each other. I found out Maya is pregnant today with her first child, she is three months along. Charlie and Zay have no plans for children for at least another two years. Smackle and Lucus are also expecting their first child as well; Smackle is about three months as well. Both of my siblings have children too.

"To my nephew Owen!" Auggie raised a glass, well not a glass but a Coke soda cup. He then took a huge sip.

"To our nephew!" My siblings raised their cups as well, Lilly and Cedric my siblings spouses raised there glasses too.

Mr. Matthews was about to make a toast as well, but then one of the nursing staff yelled no more toasts in the café. Take it elsewhere. Our one hour lunch passed so quickly. It was now time for us to meet the new baby.

The whole gang got up into the waiting room. Amongst all of us we tried to decide who would be first to see Owen.

"Young Farkle should go first." Maya suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. So I walked into the room. I gently closed it behind me. Riley was sleeping and Farkle was holding his new son.

"You want to hold him?" Farkle asked me. I nodded, so Farkle got up and placed Owen into my arms. "Make sure you support his head."

"How did she do?" I asked him as I sat down in vacant chair in the room; motioning my head at the slumbering Riley.

"She did so well. Owen was ten pounds and seven ounces, twenty-three and a half inches long. She was a trooper. She wanted to stay awake and see everyone meeting Owen. But labor came on so quickly to her. I told her rest." Farkle just spoke with pride. He was all smiles, it was infectious.

"Most, Memorable, birthday, ever!" We said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2: Returning Back

I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters. I hope you enjoy the story.

Rated M, for mature content

The Time Travelers Wife: Riarkle Edition

Part One: High School

Chapter Two

Returning Back

After Farkle gotten acquainted with his future family he finally traveled back to the present. I showed back in the bathroom; His two friends Zay and Lucus where in there waiting for him. They both embraced him in a hug.

"Dude you have been gone for almost the whole school day." Lucus told him.

"Everyone was worried sick about you, but Riley was the most upset." Zay said.

It has been awhile since Riley had spent some time with him. She has been with Charlie most days and they even double dated with Maya and Josh along with Lucus and Smackle as well. "Ha so I go missing and now she cares?" Farkle said with a smug tone.

"Farkle, come on don't be like this. You know she cares for you." Lucus said.

"I love her, man. I love her. All she wants is Charlie. That douche doesn't even like me. He's said it to my face before."

"I am going to cut you off for a second, but how the fuck did you escape the bathroom?" Zay questioned. "Also all of us know you are in love with Riley like you love Maya; both of them the same." Zay added.

"I was a child when I said that. It was never to be the same. I love Riley and a realized she is my soul mate. I am always drawn to her like a magnet." Farkle said in a frustrated voice.

"Dude, she is one of the most amazing people I have met. Give it time. She will reciprocate your feelings. I know it." Lucus said putting a hand on Farkle's shoulder. Farkle felt himself smile. No matter what happened, Riley would eventually become his loving Wife. But if that was going to happen he would need to get his time travelling under control. The group of the three young stepped outside.

Farkle was then embraced by a huge hug from Riley. "I was so worried about you." She didn't let him go.

"Riles give him some space." Maya said. Then Riley let go of him and then Farkle was slapped in the arm.

"Ow." Farkle replied back at Riley.

"That is for scaring me." Then Riley left in a huff. Zay, Lucus, Charlie, Smackle, Maya and Farkle watched as she walked away. Farkle just shrugged it off. It was his birthday, he was a time traveler and he would end up with the woman of his dreams. Ten years from today he would share a birthday with his son Owen.

Mr. Matthews came over to Farkle; the young man was in trouble for missing most of the day and disappearing. Cory had motioned to Farkle to follow him. They had ended up in his classroom.

"Your parents gave me a call; they will be coming to get you soon."

"I am eighteen; I don't need my parents to get me. I am leaving."

"That may be true but you are still a student here and you must follow the rules."

"And if I don't?" Farkle tested Cory.

"Well I have many different routes to go Mr. Minkus, but if you act like this I won't let you see or hang out with Riley."

"You can't…"

"I see the way you look at her, don't test me. So wait here for your parents." Farkle accepted Mr. Matthews' demands. So he sat in a desk and twiddled his thumbs. He wished he had some guidance on how to time travel. His father came for him. He was first embraced in a hug. Cory had informed his father what happened today. Both Minkus men left the classroom.

"I am sorry Dad."

"Don't be sorry, time travel is wonderful isn't it son?" Farkle gave his dad a strange face. "I met an older version of you; before you were born. In our family we can carry the ability to be able to time travel, some can control it some cant."

"Can you time travel?"

"No, I wasn't lucky enough to be able too. Not even your brother can; just you and possibly your eleven children." Stuart laughed.

"I don't want eleven children anymore, after what I witnessed today. Maybe four the most."

"Sounds reasonable to me, but that will be a discussion for you to have with your future wife. Who is the lucky lady?"

"I can't tell you. Gueez dad wait and see like everyone else."

"Well let's go home and get ready for your big birthday bash."

Farkle came home to his home all decked out with birthday decorations. Farkle came home to his mother blowing up balloons. While Felix and Nova where busy starting on the appetizers. It was all of his favorites: jalapeno poppers, tater tots, shrimp cocktail, mini cheeseburger and onion sliders, pizza triangles, and extra hot barbeque wings. The catering chef was preparing a delightful meal an eight course meal: the first course being a create your own salad, second course French onion soup, third course a seafood medley salad, fourth course duck toast, the main course filet mignon with garlic mashed potatoes and roasted root vegetables, sixth course a fresh berry sorbet, seventh course cream cheese brownies, the last course is the Birthday cake.

"Mom, Dad you went all out. You didn't have to."

"Well it's not every day your son turns eighteen. We also wanted an excuse to use the full kitchen." His mother told him. "Now who is on the guest list we just want to clarify again?"

Counting on his fingers. "Riley, Maya, Lucus, Smackle, Zay, and Charlie."

"Then your father, Nova, Felix and I. That makes a total of eleven. Who is spending the night tonight?"

"I think it's just Riley who said she was staying." He thought to himself he still smelt like baby. "I am going to clean up before my party starts."

Farkle's POV

I was getting that weird sensation again. I ran to my room and Riley was sitting on my bed. She was in tears. I sat next to her on the bed but far enough away to not be touching.

"Charlie broke up with me; he told me he is seeing another person. Turns out the girl Zay was talking to is Charlie. Both of them were on an app for young men seeking other young men, who are too scared to come out. " Riley wrapped her legs tight. "Now both of them are coming tonight. How can I face them? After they hurt me like that?" I just wrapped her in a huge hug. I started rubbing her head as she cried.

"It will be weird for a while, but things will work out." She looked me in the eyes her brown eyes red and wet from the tears. In this moment I wanted to kiss her. But I know I shouldn't. Before I could think she was already kissing me. Her soft lips on mine; she smelt of vanilla. She held onto my face.

"I love you Farkle." She whispered.

"And I love you." I leaned to kiss her again. "Remember when we were kids and I said that I would love you and Maya the same. I was wrong. I love you and only you that way." She kissed me deeply. She started to tug my shirt. I hesitated for a moment.

"I am sorry; I haven't been with anyone before. We could stop and I'll let you shower."

"No, it's just the timing. You breaking up with Charlie." I kissed her again. "I only want to do this if you are all in and become my girlfriend. No one else, ever! Just you and me." She kissed me in response.

She pulled off my shirt and kissed my neck, it was all a blur until we were both naked and I was on top of her. I kissed her again and began to pleasure her until she became wet enough for me to enter her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. She was looking into my eyes. I then with a quick thrust took her virginity and she took mine. It was tight inside her. She squeaked in pain for a brief moment taking me all in. she wrapped her legs around my back. I began thrusting deeper and harder into her. I felt like I was at my climax. I quickly pulled my dick out of her and came on her breasts. In a brief moment she pinned me down and started to ride me.

"We aren't done yet." She whispered into my ear. She moved up and down on me. I enjoyed her efforts but it was my birthday and I wanted to fuck her, hard. Make her mine. She was already mine of course. I moved her onto her knees. I took her from behind. Thrusting so deep into her I felt her womb.

"Is it okay if I finish in you?" I asked her.

"Y-e-s." she managed to get out as a thrust deeper and deeper into her, making her moan. I covered her mouth. I grabbed her tits. Thrust one last time before empting into her, feeling her come as I did. I collapsed still in her. She was on her stomach. My dick was still pulsing and empting semen into her fertile womb. "Don't worry I am on birth control." She saw the look on my face and could sense what I was thinking. I finally got off of her. She lay on her back. Long locks of wavy brunette hair cascaded my pillow. I scanned my sheets to see a blood stain on them. I sat on the bed next to her. She kissed me again.

"That was painful at first and then it was amazing. Is it bad I want to do it again?"

"No its not, but need to do other things besides breeding like bunnies."

"But I was I was under the impression you wanted eleven children sir? Also why did you smell like a baby?" she questioned.

"I have dropped down the number to four maybe five. But how things are going with us we just might end up with nineteen children. I am showing great restraint to not take you again." I thought about what to say to her. "It's it about where I went today. You might think I am nuts or something. But some men in my family can travel in time. I meet my-our son. I know this sounds crazy and that you may not be into it."

"I know Farkle. Your twenty-one year old self came to me today, trying to help me with the breakup. He well you kissed me. How does this work? If a younger or older version of you comes to visit me?" I thought about it.

"I don't think it's cheating. Since it's me, this is truly a grey area. Let me ponder it while I shower." Riley got up too. We made love again while in the shower together. Now it was time for my birthday banquet to start.

Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Awkward Birthday Banquet

I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters. I hope you enjoy the story.

Rated M, for mature content

The Time Travelers Wife: Riarkle Edition

Part One: High School

Chapter Three

The Awkward Birthday Banquet Dinner

After Riley and Farkle finished their shower and shower sex they both got ready. It was only fifteen minutes the guests would arrive. The young couple debated on sharing their newfound sexual experiences as well as their newfound relationship. How committed they were already to one another. He wondered how the rules will change now that he is in a relationship with Riley.

"So…what are we going to do about our relationship? Are we going to keep it discreet for now?" Riley questioned awkwardly.

"Discreet for now is best. I am just over the moon that you are my Girlfriend. Now that I am with you, I never want to be apart from you. I am sorry about the large bombshell I laid on you before." Farkle then leaned down and kissed his girlfriend passionately.

The both of them walked out of his room. Riley couldn't stop smiling. Farkle was grinning too.

"Riley, I didn't see you come in. come over and eat some food. We have plenty." Farkle's mother told Riley wrapping her arm around her and motioning her to the large buffet table. She grabbed a mini dish and put some cocktail shrimp on her plate. Farkle walked over to the table and touched her ass on a walk by to get a Coke. The drink station was on the other side of the food. Farkle couldn't help himself; he wanted her in his arms again. He wanted to kiss her. But his other friends had arrived. Luckily none of them had seen Farkle touch Riley inappropriately. All his friends had presents for him. Maya brought Josh along last minute. Lucus high fived Zay and Zay then kissed Charlie on the mouth.

Riley turned away from the whole scene. Granted she was with Farkle now, but seeing it in person it still hurt. Felix walked over to Riley; he was drinking a Rum and Coke from a Solo cup.

"What happened?" Felix said taking a sip.

"Charlie broke up with me. He has been with Zay for almost a year, I had no idea."

"So I should welcome you to the family then? I always knew you and my brother would end up together. I have always considered you my sister anyway."

"Excuse me?" Riley then dragged Felix into a more private area.

"I heard you and Farkle getting it on. One request, don't make me any nieces or nephews while I am home."

"You are so gross."

"Honey, I speak the truth." He took another sip and walked away to the buffet table, to mingle amongst his brothers friends.

Josh being the protective Uncle that he is to Riley; he went to check on her to see if she was alright after their seemed to be friction between her and his pal Felix.

"Do I need to call the dogs? I'll call them on Felix or Charlie I don't care."

"Thanks Uncle Josh, I am okay though. Way to be a party crasher."

"Mrs. Minkus invited me last minute; only when Maya called of course. She was like the more the merrier."

"Awesome. I am glad you are here. Go have fun with Maya."

"You sure you are okay? You are off to the side like an upset damsel or something."

"Uncle Josh, I am okay. Just a lot can change in a snap."

"Do you want me to beat up Charlie? Because I will, no one treats my niece that way." Josh started to pound his right fist in his left palm.

Seeing what was going on Farkle came over to see what the niece and uncle where chatting about.

"Hey Birthday boy."

"Is everything okay over here?"

"You know family stuff. My Uncle wants to beat up Charlie for breaking up with me."

"Don't do that Josh, calm down and have some food. Riles I got to show you something." Farkle then grabbed her by the hand. He took her to the massive game room. He then kissed her passionately on lips.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Josh came into the game room enraged. He pushed Farkle against the wall. Josh was shorter then Farkle of course but Farkle didn't dare make a wrong move.

"Josh stop, we are dating. Get off of him." Josh did what his niece requested of him, both young men starring intensely into each other's eyes. In that moment Maya had found the small group established in the game room, both young bucks not standing down.

"What's going here?" Maya said with a terrified tone.

"Hi babe, I am debating whether or not let the birthday boy live." Josh said not breaking eye contact.

"Why babe?"

"Farkle and Riley were intimate. Oh and they are dating."

"Riles, did you sleep with Farkle?"

"We are dating, and what do doesn't concern you. We love each other."

"Riles you and Charlie just broke up."

"He wasn't faithful to me. I was never faithful to him I always had feelings for Farkle anyway. That time I broke up with Lucus in ninth grade. It is just we couldn't be together until now. Also keep this hush, hush for now."

"Fine. I agree. Josh?"

"Yeah sure I agree too." The company of people left the game room. They went back to the buffet table.

Lucus was talking with Smackle, Charlie and Zay in a group. For a moment Riley started to panic. She had realized she had forgotten to give Farkle a gift.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I didn't give you a birthday gift. I am such a horrible person."

"No you aren't. We can discuss this later."

"Time for dinner in honor of our sons eighteenth birthday. Come sit down at your seats everyone."

The courses where served and everyone was stuffed. But the Funfetti birthday cake was ready to be eaten. The personal chef brought the cake. It had nineteen candles on it. It was time for him to make a wish. But he couldn't think of what to wish for. He already had what he wanted. He just wished for the universe to surprise him and for him to get some guidance on time travel. It was now time for presents to be opened. The first gift from Smackle it was a beautiful notebook with leather binding, perfect size to carry in a pocket and some antique ink pens. Zay and Charlie bought Farkle tickets enough for the whole group to see Episode Nine of Star wars, and some assorted comics. Lucus bought him a book 'How to take over the world for dummies' and a monocle. Josh and Maya got him assorted gift cards to his favorite places and a watch that read the date and time. He was so thankful for his presents. He already opened his present from his parents which was a car and his siblings got him a share for the various companies making a lot of money.

The young adults moved into his room. Thank goodness for the housecleaner, she cleaned up any evidence of Farkle and Riley's lovemaking from just a few hours ago. Around ten is when it was time for the party to end since school was early the next morning.

Riley was getting ready to go into the guest room to sleep.

"Where do you think you are going?" Farkle asked her as he hugged her from behind with a stiff cock poking through his pajama pants hitting the small of her back.

"Aren't I supposed to sleep in the guest room?"

"The guest room is for guests and you aren't a guest you are my girlfriend."

"Won't your parents be mad?"

"Nah, my parents have let my siblings significant others sleep in their rooms before."

"Okay as long as I won't get in trouble."

"You won't. I wanted to expand our sexual horizons babe. I am curious about a few things. If you don't like it we can stop."

"What did you have in mind?"

Farkle undressed his girlfriend out of her pajama shorts and matching tee. Her nipples erect. He moved a finger to her ass and rimmed it. He slowly put a finger in her ass. When she was wet enough he inserted his large cock into her ass. Pushing slowly into her, it was so tight he came already. But it made it easier for him to slide in. He thrust into her for a few swift movements. He was almost ready to come a second time.

"Farkle this hurts can you please stop?" he moved out of her. He looked into her brown eyes with his blue ones. She had tears in her eyes.

"Babe, I am sorry. We don't have to do that again. I promise. We can practice baby making instead. By the time we are ready to have kids we will experts on that front." He chuckled.

"I am going to take a shower and clean myself off quick."

"Want me to join you?"

"No, I am okay thanks."

She came back to bed. All cleaned off. She kissed Farkle's cheek. "You okay?" Farkle asked her.

"Can we not talk about our future and children can we enjoy our time together? I love you but this isn't going to work if it you can't enjoy the present with me."

"I am a time traveler; I can't share things with you?"

"Maybe I should go sleep in the guest room."

"Go ahead and be childish. I'll be waiting for you."

"You are breaking up with me after we had sex?"

"I didn't say anything of the sort. You just make me so damn angry sometimes." He grabbed Riley and kissed her.

The both of them feel asleep in each other's arms that night.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Kid on the Block

I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters. I hope you enjoy the story.

Rated M, for mature content

The Time Travelers Wife: Riarkle Edition

Part One: High School

Chapter Four

The New Kid on the Block

Farkle and Riley woke up next to each other. Farkle smiled at Riley and kissed her forehead. Her brown eyes looked into his deep blue eyes.

She got out bed and went to the bathroom. She came back into the room. Sat in bed with Farkle, she wasn't herself.

"I am not sure if we can be together now." She said softly.

"What made you change your mind? I don't want to be with you if you keep toying with my emotions." Farkle said getting out of the bed only in boxers they were a Game of Thrones edition boxer. "You know what do what you want. When you can make up your mind, talk to me otherwise don't bother me."

"You don't want to be friends?"

"I can't I love you to damn much. You can get ready for school and then leave." He threw a ten on the bed for her to get breakfast. He went and showered in the guest bathroom. But once he came back to his room Riley was gone. So Farkle had gotten ready and went to school. He had avoided the group when he came into the school. Since one of his honors teachers told him he will be showing a new kid around school today. He went to the main office to find his Teacher Mr. Custer and the new student standing next to him.

Farkle looked the new student over. He was tall and slim. He dressed in all black even his black combat boots. His dark brown hair was shaped in an emo cut, he had a lip ring. But the most defining feature about him was that he had a blue eye and a brown eye. He wore his backpack over his right shoulder. 'Joy an emo guy to show around.' Farkle thought to himself.

"Farkle this is Michael Ginsburg."

"Hi Michael." Farkle said holding out his hand to greet him.

"Nice to meet you too." He said moving a few strands of hair out of his face and then shaking Farkle's hand.

"Well I will leave it too you then." Mr. Custer left them alone.

"Want to start with the tour then?"

"Yeah sure one sec." Michael went into his bag and pulled out a small bag with gummy worms. He placed two in his mouth. Considering how observant Farkle saw that they were medicinal gummy worms. "Don't worry, I have a medical condition. They help me."

"I won't judge. The state has legalized that for medicinal use."

"Who is the skirt?" Michael moved his head in the direction of Riley.

"It's complicated."

"I can keep up." He said trying to pry.

"Michael I don't want to come off as rude but it's none of your business."

"Bad break up huh?"

"Michael shut up."

"Chill my parents where childhood friends turned lovers. My mom was unsure of what she wanted before she got married to my Dad."

"That is nice and everything, but I could really care about marriage and love right now. I need to focus on myself. I have some crazy medical stuff going on right now."

"I get that dude."

"Have I told you that you are annoying?"

"I aim to please." That is when Michael bowed down.

"This is going to be a long day." Farkle muttered under his breath.

"Long year. We share all the same classes. You are the first friend I made here at school."

"Awesome. Why don't you make friends with the group of people over there and leave me alone." Farkle said sarcastically.

"Dude what bug died up your ass?"

"For your information I had no bugs die up my ass, also my girlfriend broke up with me this morning."

"Oh, the skirt."

"Your powers of deduction are spot on sir."

"Well she can't take her eyes off of you. It looks like she has headed this way now."

"If you don't shut up I will ripe your tongue out." Michael just laughed at his comment.

"Hi Farkle, and hi what's your name?"

"My name is Michael."

"Nice to meet you, I must say you have really interesting eyes." Farkle could sense that Riley was trying to flirt with Michael.

"Eh thanks I get that a lot from everyone including my girlfriend."

"Oh I didn't mean to."

"But you surely are over here trying to get a rise out of Farkle aren't you?" The playful and chill Michael had turned savage within seconds.

"You are very rude."

"I don't care; at least I speak the truth as I see It." with that comment Riley walked away in a huff with some tears in her eyes.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?"

"Nah. Not when someone is toying with someone's emotions." The first bell had rung.

"Let's go to class Mikey."

"Mikey, eh no I like Michael."

Both young men walked into class. The both of them took the empty seats, All of Farkle's friends where in the class with him. This particular class was for AP American History taught by Mr. Matthews.

"Good morning class." Corey scanned over the room and saw he had a new student in class. "We have a new student in class, Michael why don't you come up and introduce yourself."

"You already introduced me." Michael replied.

"I like this guy." Maya commented.

"Well we are going to have a fun year. Thank god you are all seniors."

"Actually I am sixteen. I am in 10th Mr. Matthews."

"Boy, don't you have an answer for everything Michael."

"He is rather rude." Riley replied.

Michael was getting fidgety. He went into his back pack and pulled out another gummy and ate in class.

"It seems we have a stoner in our midst."

"Teach, I got a medical condition." He handed Corey his medical marijuana card.

"I am very sorry Michael." He said handing it back to Michael. Then Corey had started class. Class had come to an end.

"Michael, can you stay back for a moment so we can chat?" Farkle waited too.

"Farkle, I will make sure Michael gets to his next class. Go on ahead." Mr. Matthews waited for Farkle to leave the room. Before he spoke.

 **Michael's POV**

Crap I was already in trouble on the first day.

"Can you explain why that medical marijuana card has the name Owen Michael Minkus on it? And why is your birthday October 19th, 2029?"

"I plead the fifth." I smiled an awkward nervous smile.

"Michael or whatever your name is." Grandpa Corey was getting annoyed.

"It is a joke." My smile turned into a frown.

"Be straight with me kid." He said as he threw his hands in the air.

"I can't it would already blow my cover, I can't do that." I said scratching his head nervously and chuckling.

"What cover?"

"I am Farkle's son; I have come back in the past to help him with some stuff."

"About him missing class yesterday?"

"Yeah sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Grandpa sat on the top of his desk folding his arms.

"Well he is a time traveler like me; the only way I can stay in a certain year for a long period of time is if I eat my gummies. I have come to help my Dad with harnessing his time travel abilities while I am here."

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard and it's such a weird paradox. Who taught who first the son from the future or that said father?"

"One of the greatest mysteries." I said agreeing.

"I was worried about Lucus all this time, when I should have been worried about Farkle." Grandpa said shaking his head.

"So are we done here?" I asked him.

"Not quite. Is this how you look in the future?"

"Sort of. I just don't where the black nail polish or the lip ring. I am also in a band. I can play six instruments. Kind of weird since both my parents aren't musical or anything."

"What six?"

"Guitar, Piano, Clarinet, Drums, Violin and Saxophone. I am currently learning how to play the flute, bass guitar, harmonica, and the harp. I have been accepted into Juilliard as a sophomore. I am going into the composing program."

"That is very impressive. I hope during your time here you will be in the band or orchestra."

"Nah. I don't want to be in the spotlight while in a time before I am born."

"Well I have kept you way to long I think. The period is almost over. Unless you want to grab a cup of coffee with me? We can call it studying."

"I am more of a tea drinker, but that offer sounds awesome."

My Grandfather bounded over his three free periods. I also got a dinner invitation for tonight. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I didn't know who I should sit with. My Dad thinks I maybe flaked on him and my Mom doesn't like me because I called her out on her flakiness towards my Dad. News flash time travel is complicated.

I grabbed a tray of somewhat appealing cafeteria tacos they came with three tortillas, cheese, meat and other fixings. Now I just had to find a seat. When I was ambushed by my "Uncle Lucus", he wouldn't let me move around him. I was taller than him. But due to him being nineteen and having a stocky build and me being sixteen and the fact I haven't filled out yet it was a standoff.

"Yes, can I help you?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't appreciate the way you spoke to my friend this morning. When people talk that way to her I want to rip their necks." At least he wants to rip my neck and not my fingers.

"I would like to eat the mediocre tacos and get on with my life. Thank you for the warning."

"You are a cocky son of a bitch aren't you?" he growled.

"My mother happens to be a very nice lady. One of the sweetest people you would ever meet." Lucus then grabbed my collar.

"Dearest, don't make a scene. Even if the guy is a dick and has a weird lip piercing." Smackle came to be his voice of reason.

Lucus let go of my shirt. "Wise decision." I yelled at him.

"I see you aren't good at making friends huh?" the younger version of my Dad came over to me.

"My Dad says it's because I can't learn to keep my mouth shut."

"I have to agree with him."

"Yo dude, Mr. Matthews is really awesome."

"He's a great teacher. I tend to be over at his apartment a lot, but now I am not so sure."

"Things will blow over. The skirt seems like a grand gesture type."

"Want to come over my place after school?"

"I am sorry I got plans I am having dinner with my family."

"Ah okay. Well lets go get some food I am starved." He looked down at my tray. "Actually, I will eat some tacos. The only good thing the cafeteria makes well. Grab a table for us."

The rest of the school day was pretty boring. Grandpa told me to come to the apartment. My Grandma was home when I waltzed in. I forgot I had a key to Grandpa's on my keys. She screamed of course.

"Who are you? And why do you have a Key?" she said clutching a chef knife.

"Topanga he is our future Grandson."

"So let me get this straight you are Farkle and Riley's son?" Grandma Topanga said after my Grandpa Corey filled her in of what my plan is. "Has Riley and Farkle been hooking up?"

"Just a few times, they are on the outs. But don't say anything." I pleaded. "Now can we change the subject? We don't know when Mom, I mean Riley will be home." On cue just a few seconds later my Mother walked in. She was all chipper walking in with Aunt Maya, Uncle Josh, Lucus, Zay, Charlie, Smackle, and even my Dad had the balls to show up.

"Glad to see everyone is here for dinner and games." Grandpa Corey, Fuck I hate being so formal to keep up with telling the story to you. I am just going to refer to him as Corey.

"Dad what is he doing here?" Mom asked Corey looking directly at me.

"I invited him. He doesn't have many new friends and he is the new kid on the block."

"Well Mr. Matthews we don't like him very much. He was rude towards Riley." Lucus debated.

"I have a crude sense of humor." I said shrugging.

"Dad he is rude."

"Well he is my guest and that is that." Corey said.

"We'll be in my room." Mom told my Grandparents. She brought her friends along. Expect only Dad and I remained.

"We will call you once dinner is done." She said shouting back towards my Mother's childhood room. "Great I have volunteers to help me cook." Topanga said.

So Dad and I assisted in the prep of the salad, chili and dessert. My Aunt Ava and Uncle Auggie came home from school.

Dinner and games have begun. Before I ate any food, I ate some gummies. I got some strange looks around the room.

"What?" I asked.

Festivities went late into the night and I daresay it was awkward. My teenage parents weren't speaking to one another; My Uncle's both passed gas, both Aunts' being rightfully mortified. I laughed like a it was the only way for me to laugh as a baby. My family is weird. You should know this by now.

Now it was time for me to find a place to crash. I have all my belongings in my backpack. I am walking out the door being the last one to leave.

"Michael, want to crash here?" Corey asked.

Mom gave him the non-approving nod.

"I felt like I have overstayed my welcome."

"Nonsense we have an extra room." Topanga added.

"Okay thanks."

"Why don't you stay until the year is over?" Corey added.

So I got set up in the guest room of my grandparents' house. I started to unpack my things. Then my mom came into my room. She just gave me the cold disapproving eyes.

"I don't like you very much."

"I am sorry that you feel that way."

"I can't believe my parents have welcomed you to stay Michael."

"I really enjoyed typing up this chapter and coming up with an older Owen. Please read and review, also leave suggestions. I aim to please."

EF-5 Disaster.


	5. Chapter 5: Playing in The Mall

I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters. I hope you enjoy the story.

Rated M, for mature content

The Time Travelers Wife: Riarkle Edition

Part One: High School

Chapter Five

Playing a Concert in the Mall and Family Game Nights

Josh and Maya have been dating since Maya turned eighteen back in January. They enjoyed each other's company. Maya somewhat felt guilty falling for her best friends Uncle. But he was so handsome. It would become weird if Riley was given a first cousin by her best friend. Maya was having an internal battle until she got the go ahead from Riley.

So she like any young woman would do is followed her heart. Now she and Josh, affectingly called Uncle Boing, have been together for just under a year. It has now been about two months since that weirdo Michael got invited to stay at the Matthews' home making Riley miserable. Riley celebrated her eighteenth birthday and she still hasn't spoken to Farkle yet. So Josh and Maya try to invite Riley along on their dates. This is kind of lame. But hey it's always nice for an Uncle and Niece to bond. Also a pretty awesome excuse to hang out with your best friend as well. Speaking of best friends, Farkle has kind of been staying away from the group, and mostly hanging out with Michael. Those two seem to be having some sort of bromance going on. So when Farkle now comes to hang out at the Matthews' home he is hanging with Michael instead. He still hasn't spoken a word to Riley. He is secretly pining for her and she is pining for him. But the girl isn't ready to make the commitment.

The company of three Maya, Riley and Josh decided on their two weeks off from school due to Christmas and new year's around the corner decided they wanted to see the new movie Star Wars Episode Nine. Lucus, Smackle, Charlie and Zay would be joining them. But they haven't arrived yet. The party had come to a halt when they saw Farkle and Michael standing on the line. Riley stopped dead in her tracks and for a brief moment her brown eyes locked with the intoxicating blue eyes of Farkle. He then shook his head and then looked away. It seems like Michael had told him a funny joke since the pair where now laughing.

"Those two make me sick, I bet they are dating." Maya said.

"Nah. I just think they are bros." Josh added.

With that the other remembers of the group joined in to get the tickets. The other party members sighed at the sight of Michael and Farkle now entering the movie theater.

"Maybe they aren't seeing Star Wars." Lucus pointed out.

"No Dearest, I think they are. Farkle and Michael are both sporting Star Wars shirts like the rest of us." Smackle pointed out. So everyone decided it was time to get their tickets anyway and went to watch the movie. All of their minds where blown after the film ended.

The next plan on the agenda was to go to the mall. Josh caved and felt bad that Farkle and Michael weren't invited in the plans. So he invited the both of them so they had both agreed.

The now larger group made it to the mall. It was decorated like Christmas around the mall and city. Walking around in the cold December air had the party cold. So they went to the food court for some hot chocolate at Starbucks. The mall was usually quite a week before Christmas. By the tables to sit at a lone piano stood there waiting to be played. Michael was drawn to it of course. He was like a duck not being to swim in a pond. So he sat the piano. Warmed up and tested to see how in tune the piano was.

"Any requests?" he asked the other group members.

"You can't play." Almost the entire group said.

"I can." Michael retorted back.

"Fine then, play the hardest piece ever played on the piano then." Riley said with a smug smile on her face.

"Fine you asked for it." Michael replied back. His hands started to move quick and filling the small café area with music. His head and whole body moved with grace along with the melody. As he closed his eyes and played the music. Other mall goers stayed to watch and Michael now had an audience of around thirty people. He had then finished playing the piece as small beads of sweat rolled off his forehead, which he whipped with the sweatshirt sleeve and the audience clapped. All of the young adult teens that Michael was with had their mouths open.

"Excuse me. Young man, your Franz Liszt's "La Campanella" from the Grandes Etudes de Paganini 1851was inspired." Michael got up to stand and shake the man's hand. He was in maybe his early thirties with a British accent.

"Thank you sir."

"Would you like to go to Julliard son?"

"I have been accepted already sir."

"Rightfully so, what major?"

"Music compensation with a minor in Vocal performance."

"That is splendid; here is my card if you ever need a favor my dear boy." Michael took the card and put it into his wallet, then went to drink so of his hot chocolate. Everyone was still silent.

Maya was the first to break the silence. "So you proved us wrong; like really proved us wrong. I am personally sorry that I have not treated you so nicely. You played beautifully."

"Thanks Maya. Your apology means a lot." Michael smiled a sincere and kind smile. That showed how sensitive and misunderstood Michael was.

Maya thought for a second that she has seen that smile before. It was as if you combined both Riley's smile and Farkle's you would have Michaels. But as quickly as Michaels genuine smile had come on it had vanished and he had a worried look on his face, because he recognized that Maya was studying him. Which she was. She saw that he had an eye of Riley and an eye of Farkle. His build was similar to Farkle. He was a combination of her best friends. It all makes sense now why the Matthews' are letting him stay in the apartment and the reason how he can be here is because he can time travel like Farkle. The main reason he eats those weed gummies is because it must affect his body and his time travel abilities. She had to get Michael alone and question him to see if her theory was right.

"Michael can I talk to you alone for a second?" Maya whispered to Michael.

"No, don't be weird." He whispered back to her.

"Please." She pleaded quietly.

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes walking away. Then Maya started to follow.

"Babe, where are you going? "Josh asked.

"Bathroom and I wanted to talk to Michael alone." she whispered. The group was conversing amongst themselves.

"I am coming with you." Josh replied to her.

The two found Michael in a secluded area so they can have privacy. His legs and arms were crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Okay you spill." Maya pointed at Michael.

"You know it's rude to point."

"Spill."

"What is there for me to spill?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I don't get what you're asking." Maya knew in that moment Michael was very smart and he was prying the exact questions he wanted to be asked by her. He wanted them asked out front and from his body language he knew what she was implying.

"Are you a Minkus?"

"Yes."

"Farkle and Riley's son?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"To help my parents."

"Get back together?"

"Yes and No."

"Michael!"

"Fine. Help Dad with time travel and have my Mom accept she is in love with Dad and has always been. To accept the future."

"Is your name really Michael?"

"No." Maya glared at him because of his one word answers. "It's my middle name, my name is Owen."

"So I assume your grandparents know who you are since they let you stay. Also you have weed gummies because it helps with keeping you in a time period you want to stay in for a long time."

"You really are clever. How did you come up with this?"

"Observation, you are like the perfect blend. They should have called you Riarkle instead of Owen."

"You are funny."

"Who else knows about you being who you are? Not your fake identity."

"Just you and Uncle Josh. But my other grandparents are becoming suspicious along with my Aunt and Uncle. Uncle Auggie doesn't know yet, since he can't keep a secret to save the world."

"I am not ready to be a Great Uncle yet." Josh said.

"You said that already before."

"Wait you knew?"

"I questioned Corey why he had a strange kid living in his house that just pops up out of nowhere and after getting a close look at him, I put it together that he is the spawn of my niece and Farkle."

"That's why you invited him and Farkle here?"

"Yes babe."

"Now we have this clarified, I am done talking." Owen said Moving off the wall.

"One more question." Maya asked.

"No."

"Please."

"NO"

"Please."

"NO"

"Please"

"NO"

"Please?"

"Yes." Owen already knew the question before she asked it.

"Huh?"

"It's yes. Can you please stop annoying me?"

"Wait."

"Babe, leave our Great Nephew alone." Josh said smiling.

"Oh, that kid really is smart." Josh just laughed. He then put his arm around Maya.

The three members of the broken party reunited. Owen/Michael went back to talking to Farkle. But apparently Farkle still hasn't talked to her yet. The coldness between them really makes Owen upset. He is so used to seeing parents who can't take arms off each other. But he needed to gain some more trust in his younger father before he can spill the bombshell about being a time traveler and then reveal his name.

After the events at the mall, Maya and Josh went back to his apartment. Alone, so the both of them where sitting on the couch. It has felt like days, even though they had done it just this morning but the both of them couldn't help it. Maya and Josh didn't know who kissed who first. But clothes started to come off, now the both of them only in their underwear. Josh picked up Maya and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Still kissing walked them to his bedroom. He removed her panties and then his boxers. He entered her. Maya moaned in pleasure as he started to move faster. He leaned down and then started to suck on her nipples. Moving at a steady pace, he felt her walls tighten around him. He was at his climax as well. He emptied into her. The both of them feel asleep in each other's arms. Or so they thought until they got a call from Corey for a quick family game night. Which then both Maya and Josh got dressed.

 **Back at the Matthews' House**

Riley, Farkle and Michael all walked back to the apartment. A quick night of family game night would begin. Maya and Josh then entered the apartment.

"Good you two are here."

"We didn't want to be here." Josh mumbled.

"My Brotha." Corey held out a fist to bump Josh with. "Okay I have decided teams, Josh and Maya, Michael and Auggie, Hot Momma and I."

"I don't want to be on a team with Farkle, Dad."

"Well to bad, I already made the games that would best suit each team."

"Fine, temporary truce Farkle?"

Farkle just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay let's see how well the groups know one another. First question is for Farkle and Riley. What would be the name you would agree on if you two had a child?" Both Farkle and Riley took the white boards and wrote. "Time for the reveal you two."

Both white boards had "Owen" written on it. After three hours of games Riley and Farkle won the games. But only then the truce would end. Farkle spoke with Michael while Riley would talk with Josh and Maya.

Corey and Topanga shared a glance because the two friends were unwilling to chat. They realized the severity of this rift and why Owen (Michael) had come back.

"We are having a New Year's Party, I expect everyone to be here." Topanga said.


	6. Chapter 6: New Year's Eve

I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters. I hope you enjoy the story.

Rated M, for mature content

The Time Travelers Wife: Riarkle Edition

Part One: High School

Chapter Six

New Year's Eve

The Matthews' home was crazy. In the next four hours a party would begin. Many friends and family will be partaking in this party. Owen (Michael) had a doctor's mask over his mouth as a precaution. He didn't want to be kissed by anyone tonight. Corey's Dad Alan gave Corey the third degree about letting Owen stay. Only to Alan's surprise it was his future Great Grandson.

"Once they turn twenty-one you barely see them." Alan joked with his youngest.

"Hi Dad." Josh said as his arms where wrapped around Maya.

"Hello, Maya." It was still sort of weird to Alan that Josh ended up with his Granddaughters best friend, but when the kids are close in age like this it happens.

"Hi Mr. Matthews'." She replied back. Amy just chuckled in the background.

Slowly all the guests had begun to arrive. Eric, Morgan, Shawn, Katie, Farkle, Lucus, Isadora, Charlie, Zay, Mr. Turner and Lastly Mr. Feeny.

Eric, Riley and Maya all turned their heads and screamed. "FEENN-Y!"

"It starts again." He sighed and took a seat on the couch. "Amy who is that boy? I haven't seen him before." Feeny whispered at her when she brought him a drink. He motioned his head towards Owen. Who was still wearing the doctor's mask.

"Ask Corey. I think he is one of Riley's friends."

"Corey?"

"Feeny." Eric called back.

"Eric shut up." Eric then stuffed a whole slice of pizza in his mouth, after his younger brother yelled at him. He then ran on the roof after stealing a handful of lollipops from the candy station.

Corey walked over to Feeny and sat down with him on the couch.

"Who is that young gentleman there?"

"That is Owen. He is..Well he is my time traveling grandson." Corey said nervously, but mostly everyone was headed to the roof.

"Corey time travel doesn't exist."

"It does, my name is Owen, but I go by Michael here." Owen then ate a gummy.

"Explain yourself." So Corey and Feeny had a chat about the mechanics of how Owen was able to time travel.

 **Farkle's POV**

I was waiting for Michael to come up to the roof. When Riley came over to me, she was looking into my eyes. She smiled weakly at me.

"If you have no one to kiss at midnight, come find me okay?" she reached out to hug me, and I let her. She then broke the hug, only to kiss my cheek.

"I'll think about it." I replied. The both of us were sort of on speaking terms now. I felt a strange sensation. I was about to time travel. I felt sick. I threw up over the side of the building and didn't care about the people down below.

Michael was behind me. I then vanished into another time. I was in a strange area. I was absolutely terrified.

"Dad?" wait who is that? "Dad?" I recognized that voice. Michael had found me.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"Your son, I am Owen."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I never lied to you."

"Yes you did.

"You weren't honest with me, when I asked you to hang out with me and you said you had a family dinner to go to. I found you at Riley's house."

"I am sorry. I came here to help you with your time travel abilities and how to survive when you're on your own."

"Why do I need your help?"

"You could die."

"I can't stand you or your mother. Both of you are lying assholes toying with my emotions."

"I didn't do anything. I came here to help you, ungrateful ass."

I then punched him hard in the face. His nose turned purple and blood started to come out of his nostrils. His eyes began to shine over. I regretted immediately what I did. In the future this would boy look up to me and come to help me. I was an ungrateful ass. I am just scared about how my future would turn out.

"Owen! Are you hurt?" a young woman came over to check on him. She then turned and then punched me in the face. I feel to the floor. She started to hit me hard. "Olivia! Stop. Stop."

"Why this punk punched my brother."

"He is our Father, he is just eighteen."

"Sorry, I just get protective of my older brother." She winced.

"What is going on here?" it was an even older version of Riley this time. She has aged beautifully. "Farkle? What time did you come from; you look like you came from December 2019."

"That is the time I came from."

"New Years?"

"Yes."

"Get back their quickly. It's important you must go back there."

"I can't exactly go back anytime I want. I tried."

"Owen, Olivia help your father." Both children listened to their mother's request. They both grabbed me by the arm and took me back to the Matthews' Apartment.

"Ah..." Riley screeched.

"Farkle? What happened? Who is the chick?"

"Bye." Olivia left. Owen just stood there with a smile on his face. He then ran up to the roof leaving Riley and I alone.

"Nothing." I went to walk away. But the clock must have struck twelve. Since cheers where heard from upstairs on the roof. Riley came close in my space.

"Happy New Year Farkle." She stepped on her tippy toes and tried to kiss me; after witnessing my two children before my eyes, all grown up, well mostly. I had to live in the moment sometimes. I then leaned down and kissed Riley. The sparks were there like always. But then I backed away. I could sense in her body that she was still holding back being with me. Our kiss was brief and then I dipped out to the roof. I took a seat on one of the chairs and watched everyone interact. In this moment I decided to care for myself, put myself first. I knew deep down in my heart Riley and I would eventually become a couple. But I have graduation to look forward to and college. I knew it was time for me to leave. So I left the party. Without word to anyone, I got to my house and Olivia was sitting at my doorstep.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came home. I came to talk to you. Stop this rift with Mom. You have to end it now. It has gone on too long. It is starting to affect my parent's relationship."

"I thought what I did wouldn't affect the future?"

"All the choices we make, define our future." I turned around to see Riley coming to talk with me. She was hesitant. But I turned back around to see Olivia was gone.

"I love you Farkle."

"I have heard that before."

"But I truly and deeply do. With all my heart. I want to start off the year of 2020 by us becoming couple and staying together. Also I hate to lay this on you, but."

"But, what?"

"I think I am late."

"Late how?"

"You know, L-A-T-E."

"I am not following."

"My period is late. I used to get it always in the beginning of the month and now I have missed two, three if you count today."

"But we were careful. You were on birth control."

"I was until the doctor told me to go off it because I had chronic headaches. Look this is not a way you want to start a relationship with me. But we both love each other and this baby was conceived out of love regardless of the crazy things that happened during its conception." She hugged me and then wrapped her arms around me. A ten year old child was never foreseen in my future.

"I love you, Riley. We need to know for certain that this is really happening and then the next step is options and then we have to tell our families. This is nuts."

"You always said you wanted eleven kids. So I guess we are starting on it early." She laughed but worry was on her face.

"I have decided no I just want three." I leaned down to kiss her. She looked into my eyes after the sweet and passionate kiss. "We aren't going to worry about anything okay. It's you and me against the world. How about we buy a test at CVS the one that is open twenty-four hours? So we can get to the bottom of this." So we took each other's hands and walked to the Pharmacy in the cold brisk January morning. We discreetly bought the test and went back to my room so she could take it. I had just remembered we bailed on the Matthews' New Year's Party. But this was more important to deal with.

She went into my bathroom and did her thing. She came out. "I set a timer for three minutes." She told me.

So we sat against the bedroom wall before the bathroom. Legs intertwined and hands as well. She was crossing her fingers, hoping the news wasn't true. Then the timer went off. At one twenty-three in the morning. I didn't know how this will affect my life after. But I am happy Riley was there by my side. I could only imagine what was going on in her head.

She came out of the bathroom with the test in her hands. She was tearing up. Those weren't tears of joy, but tears of fear and worry.

"What does it say?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"It's positive Farkle. It says we are going to have a baby." She said in a quiet voice. I just wrapped her in my arms. I then kissed her head as she cried into my chest. "What are we going to do?"

"This baby is a blessing okay."

"But."

"No buts, our child will be so loved." We sat against the wall. I just embraced her., as she cried softly to sleep. I just keep kissing her head and massaging it, trying to comfort her best as I could. She felt so warm against my body. We feel asleep in each other's arms and then the morning will come to where we have to face the music.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters. I hope you enjoy the story.

Rated M, for mature content

The Time Travelers Wife: Riarkle Edition

Part One: High School

Chapter Seven

Secrets

It has been two weeks since Riley and Farkle had the biggest revelation of their lives. Farkle has been pressuring her to go to the doctor, or at least tell her parents. But she has been stubborn about not saying anything. But aside from keeping the baby a secret they have been doing really well as a couple. Both Farkle and Riley arrived in school, she quickly ran for the bathroom to vomit. Riley ran passed Maya.

"Farkle? What's wrong with Riley?"

"Nothing, I know nothing." Farkle said.

"What are we talking about?" Owen asked leaning on one of the lockers.

"Riley got sick and ran into the bathroom." Maya told him. "But I smell dirt, and I am trying to get the dirt from Farkle." Maya tried to grab his collar. But Farkle moved out of the way.

"This is satin, but Maya, leave it alone."

"Mama wants to know the secret." Maya demanded.

"You will be filled in once, Riley and decide to include you. It's between us." Farkle slammed his locker closed. Riley stepped out of the bathroom. Farkle wrapped his arm around her shoulders and then they walked to class.

"I think she is pregnant." Owen said.

"Owen, you are a genius." She grabbed Owen and kissed his head.

"But my Mom never mentioned a story about miscarriages or other pregnancies besides me and my younger siblings."

"They didn't want to tell you some things before you were born, it all makes sense now."

Maya decided it would be time to confront Riley and Farkle after school. Owen decided he would confront his parents about life before they got married and had kids.

Maya waited at the window of the bay window but on the outside. Riley took off her long coat revealing a small bump for a momentary second. That's when she saw Farkle lovingly touched the small bump. That's when Maya interrupted this moment.

"Maya, what the fuck are you doing here? I told you to stay out of it." Farkle spoke with venom.

"You couldn't keep me in the loop that my two best friends are going to have a baby?"

"We are waiting for the right time; we are trying to work out some things okay." Riley spoke softly. "You think I want a child now?"

"No, but what are you two going to do?" Maya questioned.

"Keep the baby of course." Riley and Farkle said.

"You two aren't ready to be parents."


	8. Chapter 8: The Fallout

I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters. I hope you enjoy the story.

Rated M, for mature content

The Time Travelers Wife: Riarkle Edition

Part One: High School

Chapter Eight

The Fallout

"What did you just say to me." Riley spoke with venom.

"I do not think you should become a parent at this moment in your life. Granted you are going to marry Farkle and be happy ever after, but come Riles you aren't mature enough for this." Maya said with sympathy in her voice. Her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Maya, you have no idea what I am going through. I thought you were on my side." Riley said with tears in her eyes.

"Riley, I have never been on anyone's side but yours. I have always looked out for you and I have always been honest."

"I am going to be a mother to this child. You either go with my decision about the baby or we can't be friends." Riley said almost with no emotion

"Riley..." Maya started.

"Don't start; your tone said it all." Riley said.

Riley then walked away from Maya, all what Farkle could do was shrug and then caught up with Riley. Then wrapping his arm around her, Maya stood dumbfounded about what happened. Did she just lose her best friend?

She called Josh to tell him what happened. He had told her on the other line that Cory and Topanga just told them that they found out about the baby. Both of them where furious yet support of their daughters wishes. Then the both of them decided to go to a movie to clear Maya's head.

Riley couldn't get over the fact of what was going on. Maya had no right to meddle in her life at this moment. It was only her and Farkle's decision to make. She was sitting on the bay window thinking of her future.

When someone came to the window, she was startled. Since she was so deep in thought, the man just smiled at her, as he came to sit next to her.

"Hi Riley." He spoke softly. It was the older version of Farkle. He looks to be about the age of twenty-three. Riley stole a glance of his wedding band.

"Hi, Farkle." Riley spoke softly, as she looked down at her flat belly, she couldn't believe she was going to have a baby.

"Rough Day?" he asked her.

"How does this pregnancy go?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I can't disclose future information."

"Please tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?" she said with tears in her eyes, she then grabbed Farkle's hand.

"It's best to live life as it comes, because we would have nothing to live for."

"That's really deep." She then leaned over and kissed Farkle. He kissed her back deeply. Her hands touched his face. You could see the deep purple nail polish on her nails. Farkle wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her with passion, both parties wanting each other. Riley pulled on his jacket to remove it.

"We can't do this." He spoke softly.

"Of course we can. You are Farkle." She leaned for another kiss.

"No, I am married to you, an older version of you."

"But it's me, it's not like you can get me pregnant. I want to be with you Farkle, but not dealing with this crazy stress right now."

"So you just want to sleep with me to get your rocks off?"

"That's not it. I love you, every version of you. It's just you; you won't touch me right now."

Twenty-three year old had a dilemma; he and Riley had an agreement that it's not considered cheating on each other if they have relations with younger or older versions of themselves. But Farkle remembers being eighteen and being crazy stressed out his future child. But at this point he was with his Riley and that's all mattered.

His lips crashed against hers as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Removing her clothing, he had entered her fast and hard. The kisses where passionate and the love making last for what seemed like hours. When they both reached nirvana, they looked happily into each other's eyes. Farkle kissed her again.

The both of them got dressed. Farkle studied her; her trim figure had started to show signs of pregnancy; Even if she was no more than three months along.

The two heard Topanga yell dinner was ready. Farkle and Riley walked out of her room.

"Riley, Snookums. I thought I told you, we wanted dinner just as a family tonight. We sent him home." Corey said while trying to plead with his daughter.

"I can go Sir." Farkle said. Topanga was studying him. She had noticed his wedding band.

"Corey, this isn't the Farkle from our time. He's older. Look at his wedding band." Topanga said.

"Well I am not at you future Farkle so you can stay for dinner." Corey said.

"We had sex." Riley said with defiance.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Corey yelled. Farkle left the apartment.

"This family has gotten too weird for me." Auggie said shaking his head as he took a bit of angel hair pasta covered in marina sauce. Topanga gave him a look. "What? It's true. I cannot believe she isn't in bigger trouble for getting pregnant at this age." The ten year old was certainly insightful.

"Auggie!" all three of them yelled.

"Auggie?" Owen said walking in the apartment. He had a loaf of Italian Bread in his hands.

Corey had felt defeated, with his grandson entering his home.

"Why does he get to eat with us?" Riley asked. "I can't have the father of my baby eat with us, yet this oaf can eat us out of house and home."

Everyone in the room exchanged glances. Riley was super confused.

"Should I tell her?" Owen asked, as he took a seat next to Riley.

"It's about time she knows, so can be nice to you." Auggie said.

"Tell me what?" Riley asked concerned.

"I am your Son. I can travel through time. I came here to find out some stuff about the past and how it's affecting my future. Also my name is Owen Michael Minkus."

Riley just sat in her chair with a shocked expression. A pregnant pause hovered over the room before she gave Owen a hug. "I am so sorry about how I treated you."

"You were going through some things. It's all good Mom."

"Don't call me that." Riley said softly. "I am currently pregnant with you?"

"No. I just found out I had an older sibling."

"What happened to the baby?"

"I can't disclose this information. My parents didn't even disclose it to me. They are usually an open book with a lot of things concerning time travel. They just gave me the speech everything happens for a reason son."

Then there was a door slam. A girl with long chestnut hair and deep piercing blue eyes stood in the doorway. She was dressed in jeans, converse and a hoodie.

"Olivia, you should have waited." Owen said face palming his face. "Everyone this is my annoying sister Olivia."

"Gram, Gramps, and Uncle Auggie, how could I forget saying hi to my Mom." Olivia ran over and hugged Riley. Then in a swift motion Olivia had a plate full of pasta and she was devouring her massive plate. Riley studied her future daughter, she felt familiar to her somehow. But her looks favored her side of the family without a doubt with the exception of her massive appetite, her father's blue eyes, and the whole time travelling aspect.

"Olivia, where are your manners?" Owen said with a disgusted look on his face. "This is our Grandparents, Uncle's and Mother's first impression of you. Show some fucking courtesy."

"You are just butt hurt about me being born first." She said with a mouth full of pasta.

"Olivia, shut up. Seriously we have to be careful about what we say."

"What do you mean by first born? But why is Owen older than you?" Riley questioned mesmerized by her two teenage children before her very eyes bickering like how siblings should. Olivia went to open her mouth but Owen covered her mouth with his hand. She went to bite it knowing how much of a value his hands are to him. He lifted her up and dragged her out of the apartment.

 **Olivia's POV**

I always loved getting my brother pissed off. It was one of my favorite past times. I was a natural shit stirrer. My brother let go of me. We had always complicated relationship. He wasn't as skilled as time travel like I was. The doctor we go to for our condition says I am a prodigy meaning I can control my jumps and I don't need any help to keep me in a place or to have me leave; While Owen, Dad and my other siblings are under other categories not yet defined.

"What the hell was that in there?" Owen my older but not older brother said. I could see the vein popping on his forehead. His two colored eyes filled with rage and frustration.

"I am sorry; you know I am naturally an asshole. It's part of my charm. Now don't have an aneurism." I said shrugging.

"You would be the one to give me one. Now don't stay here if you say detailed future stuff, okay. They don't need to know everything."

"Are you two fighting again? Why is it such a power struggle with you two? The other kids get along fine." A familiar voice said it was our father.

"That is because we take after you. Octavia, Oliver and Oscar are dummies." I said laughing.

"They are still young." Dad said defensively.


End file.
